Peanut Butter Kisses
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Karma messed up, big time
1. Oops

The last hour and a half seems like a haze to you, one moment you're pulling away from a kiss with Amy, basking in the cheers of the crowd and the confetti that is falling all around you.

And then the next thing you know Amy's grip on your hand suddenly loosens and her breath begins to shorten, and she's getting all pale and sweaty and you have no idea what's going on. You're suddenly pushed away by Penelope who's gently lowering Amy to the ground. The auditorium suddenly goes deathly silent and you're still standing there like a deer caught in the headlights.

Your stomach churns as you watch Amy gasp for air and Penelope trying to tell her to take slow breathes and to focus on her, you finally snap out of your trance and drop down next to your best friend and grab her hand squeezing hard letting her know that you're there. Penelope has already called for an ambulance and all you can do is wait, and hope and wish and pray that Amy can keep breathing until they get here.

You notice the way her arms are beginning to redden and swell up certain places, and suddenly the dots finally connect in your head. You scramble across the stage on your hands and knees and tear open Amy's book bag pulling out a clear tube, quickly returning to Amy's side you remove the needle from its casing and uncap it. Swiftly raising the needle above your head you bring it down and stab Amy's outer thigh remembering to keep the needle at a 90 degree angle. After 10 seconds you pull it out and hear Amy gasp, suddenly taking in a huge breathe of air and coughing around each gulp she takes in. You massage the area you just injected with your left and take Amy's hand with your right holding on tightly as if she was going to slip away and turn into dust.

When the ambulance finally does come and hoists Amy up onto a stretcher you tell them that she had anaphylaxis (you remember how hard it was for you to remember that word) attack and you gave her a dose of epinephrine as they put different needles into Amy's arm and place an air mask on her face. You beg them to let you ride with them but they say only family is allowed so you make your way into the stands and find Liam, dragging him along as you basically sprint to the parking lot. He doesn't ask any questions as you both approach his car.

On the way to the hospital you call Amy's mom and tell her what happened, and then you call your own mom because Amy is like a second daughter to her.

Before Liam can even put the car in park you are out the door throwing a 'thanks' over your shoulder. When you get to the front desk the nurse informs you that Amy is in room 342 but it still being treated at the moment so you make your way to the third floor and camp out in front of her door until the doctors come out. When Amy's mom arrives, jaw set and strands of hair flying everywhere, eyes shining with worry and what looked like tears, the doctor finally exits the room. They both move to the side to talk and you feel a lump form in your throat as you anxiously wait for them to finish.

As soon as the doctor turns around your up off the floor invading Ms. Raudenfeld's personal space anxiety written all over my face as you wait for her to tell me what happened. But with each word out of her moth your heart sinks a little more and guilt begins to edge it way into your mind as you suddenly remember that peanut butter and jelly sandwich Liam gave you.

'This is my fault' you keep repeating to yourself, you almost lost your best friend because of a stupid lapse in judgment and ridiculous fight. Even if you didn't know you would end up locking lips with said best friend you still knew that just touching the sandwich was a big no-no.

The urge to see Amy suddenly increases tenfold, and you cut Ms. Raudenfeld and ask her if it's okay to go in to see her, she tells you yes but to quiet because Amy needs to rest. Thanking her profusely you quickly make your escape silently closing the door behind you.

The sight in front of you makes the lump in your throat increase and tears well up in your eyes, and that gnawing guilt to become more prominent in your mind. There was Amy, hooked up to an IV, her skin still looked red blotchy and swollen and an air mask on her face (her mom said that they wanted to wait until the swelling to go down before they let her breathe on her own). You mutely situate yourself to the chair next to her and grab her hand rubbing small circles into the back of her hand. Hot tears start to cascade down your cheek and you hold back a sob, you silently apologize over and over again, hoping to convey your regret to the sleeping blonde, and silently praying that she'll be okay.


	2. I'm Sorry

That hospital chair became your campsite for the rest of the day and you never let go of Amy's hand during that time. By the time your parents showed up they tried to convince you to at least go outside and take a breather because you looked so tense but still you refused to move until Amy woke up. So you sat and you waited and kept whispering words of apology, and tried to push away the sick feeling in your stomach.

Around 7pm Amy began to shift around in her bed, your grip on her hand tightened as you watched her carefully. Slowly her eyes began to open, and your heart began to pound, you've never been so relieved in your life. A large smile broke out on your face and your eyes had the audacity to produce more tears even though you were sure you cried yourself out earlier.

Amy's bright green eyes scanned the room and you patiently waited for her to look in your direction. Once they did you see a small smile pull at her, now mask free, lips. She greeted you with a scratchy voice, and then furrowed her brow as she tried to clear her throat. Realizing that the doctors should probably check Amy now that she was awake you reached for the call button that was on the table next to the bed and pushed it. Before you could tell Amy how happy you were she was awake, she asked you the one question you wish you didn't have to answer, 'what happened?' guilt began to make its way back in your mind and you nervously rubbed your forearm with your left and bite your lip. You quietly tell her that she had an attack and you see confusion come over her again, but just as she's about to say something a nurse walks in, and seeing that Amy was awake begins to asks her some preliminary questions, how do you feel, are you breathing okay, does anything hurt, do you need anything?

Amy tells her that's she's fine, her throats a bit scratchy but that's about it. The nurse quickly gets the doctor and as they check Amy's chart and explain some things you give Amy's hand one last squeeze and slip out of the room claiming that you were going to go get her mom.

When you reach the cafeteria you see you mom comforting Amy's who looked a little worse for the wear. You walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, when she looks at you a smile breaks out on her face when you tell her that Amy is awake. She quickly excuses herself and rushes off to go see her daughter. Your mother ask you if **you're** okay and you wave her off claiming that you're fine, and telling you that you should all head back to Amy's room. When you reach her door you freeze up slightly before getting a hold of yourself and pushing the door open. You see Ms. Raudenfeld awkwardly embracing daughter, and Amy sends you a pleading look, you roll your eyes and mouth 'let her have this' to her, she given in and gently brings her arms up to embrace her mother back and you notice the smile on her face as she did so.

You all fall into casual conversation sharing laughs and smiles, and you feel like you can breathe again because Amy is fine and she's laughing and smiling and talking to you like normal and it feels good. Eventually visiting hours end, and you really don't want to go but Amy tells you she's getting discharged in the morning and that she'll call you. You give her a quick hug and resist the urge to kiss her check and bid her goodnight.

As soon as you got home you rushed up to your bathroom and brushed 4 times and made sure to gargle for 5 minutes, you wanted to make sure that any trace of peanut butter was gone. You then took a nice warm shower to relax put on your PJ's and turned on House Hunters although your focus was on your phone, more specifically a picture of you and Amy. You hug the phone to your chest and drifted off with the image of your best friend smiling and laughing, and then suddenly falling on the ground gasping for breath. Needless to say your sleep wasn't very peaceful that night.

The next morning you woke up way earlier than needed on a Saturday, you basically checked your phone every thirty seconds until Amy finally called you. Rushing out of the house you quickly jog down the block to Amy's. When you arrive the door is open just like Amy said it would and you quickly jog up the stairs. When you reach her door your hand hovers above knob as uncertainty suddenly fills you. What if Amy asks you what happened again, you don't think you have the heart to tell her but at the same time you don't want to lie.

Shaking off your thoughts for now you slowly push the door open and see Amy searching through her DVD shelf. Hearing her door open she looks up at you and smiles, you feel your heart flutter and quickly gather her up in a hug smothering her face in kisses. She pushes you off laughing and saying you just saw each other yesterday, and you tell her that totally didn't count because you were in the hospital bed most of the day and you're just happy that she's feeling better. You tell her to lay down and ask her what she wants to watch, she gives you a disbelieving look wondering since when do you let her pick first, you just shrug and she tells you to put on Myth Busters.

You climb into her bed and place her head in your lap slowly running your finger through her hair, not paying attention to the show at all. Instead you take in the girl in your lap, the softness of her hair, they way her eyes sparkled whenever something interesting happened, the way your heart fluttered while she absentmindedly rubbed your knee. You tried not to linger on that thought for too long cause it caused an uneasy feeling to raise within you.

For the rest of the day you cater to Amy's every beck and call even though she insisted that she didn't need to be coddled, but you continued on anyway.

This continued on for the next couple of days, you kept Amy close by basically doing everything for her, and when you weren't with Amy you were making out with Liam trying to tell yourself that the butterflies you're feeling in your stomach are because of his touches and not because Amy's arm had brushed yours, or because she stared at you with those cute puppy-dog eyes. And you made sure to wash your hands and gargle after every session just in case. By Thursday you knew Amy was completely annoyed and confused by your recent behavior, and she keeps trying to ask you what's wrong but you always found a way to escape. But now that you're in her room again, and there's no class to rush off to and no Liam to kiss you're totally screwed.

Amy just gives you this disapproving look and tells you that she's tired of you acting like she's going to break into tiny little pieces and then disappearing. She doesn't understand why you've been avoiding talking with her and why you've been so jumpy. You try to convince her that everything's fine but she's not buying it, and she can tell you're lying.

She crosses her arms and tells you that every time she tries to ask you about last week you clam up, and she knows you're hiding something. Then she walks toward you and put her hand on yours and tells you that you know you can tell her anything. The fluttering in your stomach is silenced by uneasy churning as you think of last week. You definitely feel tears well up in your eyes and Amy instantly hugs you telling you that it's all right and that she's right there. then it's like a damn burst open as you tell her about the peanut butter and jelly Liam gave you and how she fell and passed out in the auditorium and how **scared** you were and how she wasn't breathing and how guilty you felt, and you just wanted to make it up to you but you didn't know how.

You continue to cry and she continues to hold you as she maneuvers you guys to the bed. She strokes your hair and tells you that it's alright and she forgives you, she says that it was an accident and that she's right here. But you continue to cry because that's not the only thing. But you have no idea how to tell her that you think you might be falling for her because you haven't even figured it out yourself. And now you're muttering sorry for a whole different reason that she doesn't know about. And as you two lay there after your tears have subsided you think about how jumbled your feelings are at the moment. You still like Liam but the way your stomach churns and the goose bumps that rise from the way Amy is holding you is definitely not the way a friend should think about another friend, and for the second time today you think about how screwed you are as you snuggle closer to Amy taking in her comforting warmth and sighing in satisfaction.

Yep definitely screwed.


	3. Maybe It's Alright

Hey guys another update, and coming from me a pretty quick on too. It's short but that's because all the fun stuff is coming up next. Also I think I have a vague idea on how I want this to end but I still need help getting there, so if you have any ideas or things you wanna see, I'll see if it works with my ending, but enough rambling, ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

You suppose you could be handling this situation better.

On the other hand you're not really sure how to handle the fact that you're falling for your best friend. You guess talking to her about it would be the best course of action, just getting it all out there and letting the pieces fall where they may. Amy _is _your best friend and she would understand and you guys could work through this, together.

But instead you're in the art room with Liam kissing him for all he's worth, and he's not a bad kisser, actually he's very talented. Which in retrospect is to be expected with the amount of girls he's probably kissed in his lifetime, but the thing is, you're just not as in to it as you were in the beginning. The spark is there, but it's kinda like trying to create a campfire out of twigs.

You find that your mind starts drifting a little and you can't help but think about Amy. Actually she's partially the reason you're here right now. You got a little carried away with the kiss you gave her during lunch, and then the beautiful breathless look she had on afterwards really didn't help calm your libido, so you quickly ran off to find Liam in order to cure this need. But instead you feel like you're almost there but he's missing that little push that'll make you melt.

It's weird that a 5 second kiss with Amy can get you all riled up and 5 minutes making out with Liam only leaves you mildly satisfied. But when you think about it compared to Liam Amy's kisses are much slower and filled with curiosity. As if she was trying to figure out how your lips worked, and Amy's lips are so cute and kissable and slide so effortlessly against yours. You wonder what it would be like if she tried to use her tongue, probably amazing, you can almost see it now, and if you tried hard enough it was almost like Amy was here right now, and oh god you feel that uncontrollable burn rise up within you again and you can't help but let out a moan.

Well fuck.

You pull back your head and lean it against the wall trying to regain your breath, and Liam looks so proud of himself, the poor guy doesn't even know that moan wasn't for him. You start to feel bad because it's like you're using him, which is kinda ironic cause he kinda using you too. But you start to feel suffocated and make up some lame excuse in order to get out of there because your thoughts are all over the place, and that burning heat in your nether regions is not helping you gather your thoughts.

Your first reaction is to go to Amy so you start to head to the roof because Amy said she was going to hang out there for the rest of the period. But as you round the corner that leads to the staircase you see Amy with a guy, and she's laughing and smiling with him, and he's looking at her like she's amazing, which she is, but who does this guy think he is looking at **_your _**Amy like that.

Before your mind can even register the fact you just called Amy yours, jealousy is already beginning to fill you and you decide to show this guy that Amy is off limits. So you march up to them put on a cheerful smile, greet Amy and then pull her into a kiss that's **wayyy** more intense than any of the others you've had up to this point. You turn to look at the guy who has the decency to look a little embarrassed at being caught flirting with **your** girlfriend. Keeping up the façade you ask Amy who her friend is. And then you stick around and join their conversation to make sure the guy doesn't try anything, and you keep your hand firmly entwined with Amy's.

You leave the conversation knowing to keep an eye on this _Oliver _guy, and feeling slightly less panicked about these growing feelings for Amy. It's not like you were about to go yell your love from the roof, but maybe you could milk this whole fake girlfriends thing for what it's worth. A plan was already forming in your head, operation: Best Fake Girlfriend Ever. And the first step is, take Amy out on an awesome date.

Wait scratch that

The first step is to end things with you and Liam, and then take Amy out on an awesome date. You feel a smile coming on and maybe a little glimmer of hope; maybe, if you play your cards right, you could make Amy fall for you too.

Maybe


	4. Operation Is A No?

**MC:** Sorry this took so long but stuff got in the way, but school is over, I finished my regents and now it's officially summer baby. Also the end of the season, so many things I wanna say, but I'll just get to the story.

* * *

You walk with an extra spring in your step the next day. The sun was brighter, the birds are chirpier, and yeah you are so pumped up so feel like you could bounce around for hours on end.

Amy quirked her eye-brow at you and asked what got into you, and you tell her your love life is looking up. She just gives you this look and then turns away saying she's happy you're happy.

You spend your first 4 periods totally ignoring the teachers and jotting down date ideas in your notebook. When the lunch-bell rings you decide to go find Liam and break things off. As you navigate the halls you see Amy waving to you and you wave back. She turns and says something to whoever she was talking to and then jogs towards you. You feel a prick of jealousy when you see the retreating form of Oliver. Before you can dwell on it too much Amy is in front of you and greeting you with a hug. When she pulls back you ask her if that was Oliver you just saw and replies with a yeah. If that wasn't enough to make your jealousy spike she then tells you that when they talk she doesn't get the urge to poke her eyes out with scissors.

You're kinda in shock because that rarely ever happens. Amy just doesn't like, well anyone really, she's not what one would call a social butterfly unlike yourself, so this was kinda huge. Apparently she doesn't notice the look of jealousy on your face because she goes on to say that he could be secret boyfriend material. You feel your heart thud slowly in your chest and the world around slowed. This was not how it was supposed to go; Amy was supposed to fall for you not some guy. You quickly reign in your emotions and smile at her, you tell her that's awesome and she should go for it. Out the corner of your eye you see Liam and quickly excuse yourself.

Okay so this was not how the plan was supposed to go, you were supposed to break things off with Liam and be planning you and Amy's awesome date. But instead you're back in the art room letting Liam stick his tongue down your throat. You're weak you know, the first sight of trouble and you go running back to Liam, you're pathetic. But the anger and jealousy you feel coursing through you is what driving you, it's what's keeping you from pulling away, it's what's making you kiss him harder and breathe heavily.

Suddenly you feel a warm hand traveling up your thigh, and it's like cold water was poured on you and you rip your lips away from his trying to catch your breath. His hand pauses in its ascent and he looks at you questioningly, all you can do is shake your head and stutter out some lame excuse (again) and quickly retreat to your last period which you happen to share with Amy.

When you slide into your seat next to her you immediately put your head down, knowing that if you looked into her eyes you'd feel guilty. You feel a thumb begin to massage your right shoulder blade and you feel your shoulders relax. The smile on your face couldn't be stopped if you tried; Amy always knew what to do without you saying anything. You finally relent and look into her bright sympathetic eyes, you really want o kiss her right now but you don't have a reason, well a reason that didn't involve your crush on her. So instead you settle for laying your head on her shoulder breathing her in. When the teacher finally walks in you try your hardest to concentrate but eventually give up, you've been out of it the whole day anyway. You just stare and Amy and wonder how you've know this girl for practically your whole life but you're seeing her in this whole new light. It's a lot to take in but at the same time it seems like the easiest thing in the world, holding hands, glancing at each other just a little longer than necessary, kissing, and just being with Amy. I mean this is basically how you've guys been the whole time (minus the kissing). But then you think about Amy with _him_ and it's weird because you're so used to having Amy all to herself, never having to worry about someone swooping in and caring about her the way you cared about her, but here he was.

You wonder if it's selfish of you to want Amy, you already asked her to fake date you and now you want her to not find happiness while you get her and Liam. But dammit you don't want Liam you want her and you don't want to be faking it. Reaching across the table you take her hand and you just hold it, and she squeezes without taking her eyes off her notes, and this feeling in your chest can't be wrong, Amy must feel this too. After the bell rings you both part to head to your respective lockers. You quickly put away your books and hurry to Amy's locker suddenly feeling confident. You think about your plan of taking her on a date and now you're even more amped then you were before. You're operation is a…. no

No way

This was **not** happening

Except it was, all you can do is stare as you witness Amy pull Oliver into a kiss causing him to drop the pizza he obviously brought for her. Your stomach felt like it was made of lead, and your heart was obviously giving out on you because you couldn't feel it thumping at the moment. As soon as your vision starts to blur you turn and start to walk away, your walk turn into a light jog which turn into a full out sprint. You ran all the way to the other side of the school. In your haste you accidentally bump into someone. You look up ready to yell at them but the words die in your throat when you see Shane looking at you curiously.

You feel a tear slid down your cheek and you try to keep it together but even more traitorous tear make it past your eyelids leaving a hot trail of pain in their wake. Shane's eyes widen and he quickly wraps his arm around your shoulder leading you to his car, and by the time you make it you finally let out a small sob. Shane keeps rubbing your shoulder but the pain of knowing you didn't want him comforting you but Amy makes even more tears roll down your cheeks.

This was not how it was supposed to be, what went wrong?

* * *

**MC:** Yup this is that fun chapter I promised you guys, isn't it great, I definitely had fun writing it, welp I'm just gonna hide over there... *runs away*


	5. 1 Step Forward 2 Steps Back

When your tears finally subside there's a noticeable damp spot on Shane's shirt and you have the decency to look embarrassed about the way you basically just used him as a human pillow/tissue. He gives you a smile and offers you a tissue from a fresh pack he had in his pocket. You accept it gratefully and began to wipe away the tears that hadn't already dried on your face. You both sit in silence for a while, and you know he's waiting for you to say something but you're not sure what you should say.

'Oh Amy and I are fake dating so I can date Liam but now I want to actually date Amy, but she's into this guy named Oliver and I just saw them kiss and now I'm an emotional mess'

Yeah I'm sure that would go over well. In the end you just tell him that you and Amy had a fight. He tries to press you for information but you evade his questions by telling him it's personal and you don't wanna talk about it. He gives you a look but eventually drops it. He offers to take you home but you politely deny his offer, you thank again for the tissues and letting you cry on him before you take off.

You know Amy is probably wondering where you are so you hurry over to the bus stop hoping she's still there. When you see a blonde pacing back and forth you start to smile but at the same time your heart twists a little in pain, taking a breath you slowly approach your worried friend and tap her on the shoulder. When she turn around you hear her expel a relieved breath, and before she can even ask you apologize and say you bumped onto Shane and you guys started talking, not a complete lie. You feel bad for not telling her the truth mostly because of the way Amy just believes you. You feel terrible because you keep using her and lying to her and she doesn't deserve that, but every time you say you'll stop you keep pulling her deeper and deeper into you plots and schemes and Amy just goes along with you even if she doesn't want to.

The feeling of her grabbing your hand pulls you out of your stupor; she's telling you how you've already missed the bus so you might as well start walking. Before she can let go of your hand and lace your fingers together holding on tight, you kind of expect her to let go but she just squeezes your hand and keeps walking. You feel those butterflies in your stomach again and you let that warm and safe feeling Amy gives you envelop you. When Amy drops you off at your house you ask her if she wants to spend the night but she just shakes her head and says she has some things she has to take care of so you bring her into a long hug holding onto that feeling. When you reluctantly let go she gives you a smile and that same unreadable expression from before, she walks away without saying goodbye and your left to wonder what that look means.

* * *

Today has been terrible.

No you aren't exaggerating; it's just been one bad thing after another.

First off you woke up late and almost missed your bus. Then you noticed that Amy wasn't on the bus with you. When you finally get to school you search for her but she's M.I.A, you shoot her a quick text asking where she is. You can't wallow about your missing friend before you see a familiar pink truck pull up, you send a silent prayer that you weren't seeing what you thought you were, but you guess no one was paying attention to you because the familiar green bolded name 'Good Karma' caught your eye and you knew who it was. Your parents, here at school, oh no, you tried to convince them to leave but you reluctantly give up and begin to walk away, you catch sight of Liam walking toward you but you just brush him off and continue to walk. You could not deal with him at the moment; you know he wanted to ask you why you didn't text him back last night but you just didn't have the energy at the moment. You go through your first two periods in a bad mood.

As you go to your locker to pull out your books for English you notice Oliver walking down the hall, you quickly catch up to him and grab his wrist, he looks shocked but before he can get his question out you ask him if he's seen Amy today, he tells you he saw her before 1st period before she ran off with Shane. You thank him and then head off to 3rd period. By the time lunch rolls around you feel a little better, at least you know that Amy is okay but why has she been ignoring you? You decide to try and distract yourself by heading over to your parents' truck fully prepared to help out and apologize for earlier, but when you see Liam you feel this irrational anger bubble up within you, like this is all somehow his fault. You ignore him as you pull on a smock and begin to busy yourself with random work.

When he finally corners he looks so hurt and then you start to feel bad because he hasn't done anything but here you are snapping at him and putting him down as if he cause global warming. You text 'Plz call me' to Amy but she only replies with 'Super busy' and then you feel angry and dejected all over again.

The end of the day couldn't have come any slower, but now you feel like you can breathe again. You realize you were a giant ass all day, and it was no one's fault but your own. You think about trying to call Amy again but decide against it instead you make your way to the art supply room knowing you'd find Liam there. When you arrive you see him pounding furiously away at a piece of metal, you wince a little know that the furious pace he's set is because of you. You slowly approach him and gently grab his arm, trying not to show the hurt on your face when he pulls away. He backs up and crosses his arms over his chest waiting for you to say something. Wringing your hands you begin to explain how you were just frustrated all day because Amy's been ignoring you and because your parents randomly showing up to school and you took it out on him because he was there but now you feel like a total ass and you hope he can forgive you.

For a while he just stands there looking at you and you feel nervousness bubble up in you. Eventually he sighs and uncrossing his arms and softening his gaze, he nods at you and tells you while it's not okay he understands. After that you both just talk about a bunch of things, and as the conversation goes along you realize that you really knew nothing about Liam Booker. When there's a lull in conversation you find yourself leaning forward and pulling him into a kiss. That spark you felt in the beginning is still there but it's not the same as when- no you're not going to compare them it's not fair, besides maybe it's better to just be with Liam. It makes things a little less complicated, and it'll probably save you some heartache. But right as you're about to pull off his shirt he stops you, and now it feel like the roles are reversed because now he's telling you he can't and walking away leaving you a confused mess.

* * *

Later that night you stare up at your ceiling wondering what was going on with your life. You keep telling yourself that you're going to break things off with Liam but them you end up running back to him and kissing him and then you feel even worse because yeah you like him, but you like Amy more and you're using him but you don't know how to stop. You have all these thought in your head but overall you're just tired you pick up your phone and unlock it and are greeted with the sight of you and Amy kissing. You smile remembering when you took this photo, you told Amy you were going to upload it to instagram but decided to keep this one for yourself.

Without really thinking about it you dial her number and listen to it ring, you think that it's just going to go to voicemail again but then you hear it pick up and you hear her voice and for some reason your eyes start to fill with tears and you quietly greet her. She apologizes for not talking to you all day and you resist the urge to tell her that this was the longest they've ever gone without talking so you ask her if she finally finished with her 'important business'. She pauses before softly saying yeah, you're both quiet for a while before Amy asks you if she can come over, you eagerly tell her yeah and then you both hang up.

You rush downstairs to wait for Amy's arrival, you felt like it's been forever since you last saw her. Your parents give you this knowing look but you ignore them. When the doorbell finally rings you jump up and rush to the door. Swinging the door open you quickly pull Amy in and press a kiss to her lips enjoying the feel f her lips on yours. When you pull away Amy still has her eyes closed and her brows are furrowed in confusion. When she finally looks at you with a questioning look you smile and shrug pulling her along to your room telling your parents you'd see them in the morning.

When you both settle down in your bed dressed in your PJ's you hold Amy in your arms and just enjoy the feeling of holding her. You know she probably wants to ask you about the kiss but you're glad she's not because you really don't have an explanation, you just wanted to. You ignore the guilty feeling in the back of your mind, it seems like that guilt is always lingering these days. You wish you had someone you could talk to about this cause everything is so confusing and complicated, and you know you're the cause of your own heartache and you wanna fix it but you're not sure how. But you push those thought to the side and focus on the girl in your arms and how she makes you feel, and right now this is enough.

* * *

**MC: **Yo, sup bros glad to see you back for another chapter, and I'm writing an author's note for this chapter which is kinda out of character of me but just bear with me. I'd just like to say I'm really happy for all these favs, follows, and reviews, it's really encouraging and this is probably one of my favorite stories I'm working on at the moment. I'm also really happy you guys don't mind me using 2nd POV, I know it usually gets a bad rep, but it's sort of my default writing style, and the whole no dialogue thing was a new thing I was trying, I thought that without dialogue you would get more personal growth and character development. I choose to write from Karma's POV cause well I love Karma, Amy's my baby and everything, but Karma is also really dear to me. She seems like the bad guy and she makes a lot of mistakes, and generally wants it all without the consequences while lying and scheming to get it. And I know you guys want your Karmy endgame (and you'll get it, but it's like a slow build) but I also want to show her struggling to get it right and to learn that she actually can't have it all and not to be so deceptive and actually be straight forward with what she wants. And I hope I'm getting this across in my story, I know they are only 15 and they are gonna make mistakes (and Karma is the one making the most ones) but I want to show that yeah she may keep getting it wrong, but she'll learn from her mistakes and then get it right but not without some pain and hard decisions. And if you wanna know my opinion about any of the other characters just shoot me a PM, or ask me on Tumblr.

Well I've talked your ear off enough I just felt like I had to talk about my story cause no one ever asks me about them, and I get really happy when people comment on them, and even though I don't reply to the reviews I fangirl over every one of them and want to constantly talk about my stories and discuss ideas and where I wanna take it and how I'll get there (but I guess that's what GAR and IL are for) so until next time guys.

MC over and out


	6. Girls' Weekend

**MC:** Hey guys it's been a while huh, well let's just say my mom is taking my computer for 4 months, but she's out right now, and I've been working on this story in a notebook, so I'm quickly typing this chapter up for you cool people. So I'll try to sneak my computer away whenever I can so I can update for you guys, so I'm not getting lazy I'm still working hard. Also let's just pretend that girl's weekend actually lasted the whole weekend and the party was on Sunday.

* * *

Girls' weekend

You're not sure if this is such a great idea, you were the one who suggested it but you're still nervous. Even though you're together all the time at school it isn't the same. At school you're Karma and Amy, Hester High's power couple who are all smiles and false bravado. But it's been a while since you were Karma and Amy, best friends who sit at home in PJ's with messy hair watching Netflix all day, making bad jokes and playing board games that never get finished because you end up arguing and laughing.

So here you are standing in front of her house with a bag packed with your favorite sleepover items. Taking a deep breath you knock and are met with the smiling face of Ms. Raudenfeld whose lips turn downward when she looks at you.

You know she's not happy with the news that you and her daughter are dating but she hasn't exactly said anything negative to you either. You're kind of afraid she'll tell you to leave but she just opens the door wider and tells you Amy is up in her room. You say a quiet thank-you and rush up the stairs eager to see the girl you're falling for more and more every day.

You don't even bother knocking you just walk in and plop down on her bed smiling when she jumps in surprise. With a mischievous smile you pull out the twilight saga, random magazines and 4 jars of frosting and some cookie dough from your bag. A smile lights up Amy's face and you can't help but smile even harder, Amy's smile is infectious. To seal the deal you turn off your phone and set it aside saying that girls' weekend has officially begun. Amy casually reminds you that this weekend is also her moms' bridal shower, you shrug and tell her that's even better; you can eat crab cakes and make fun of everyone, Amy rolls her eyes meaning that she's on board.

* * *

Another plus to girls' weekend was the look on Laurens' face. You can understand her being upset at having t move from her home town but does she really have to be such a bitch 24/7, it must be exhausting, you know that Amy's the most annoyed by her. But you know the real reason why she dislikes Lauren is because she feels like Lauren's taking her mom away from her out of spite. You try to reassure her all the time but hearing that Lauren is organizing the shower has put her in an even worse mood. You see the hurt in her eyes so you try to make her feel better by being extra sweet to her this weekend, especially when Ms. Raudenfeld sends all three of you out to get her Croquembouche (who ever named it that need to get slapped upside the head).

Your day consists of hand-holding, light flirting, and silly jokes to make her laugh, you even gave her a back massage on the car ride back. When Lauren calls you both out claiming that you don't have to pretend in front of her Amy just dismisses her by saying this is how you guys normally act. Even though it's true you know to others you guys always seem closer than friends, I guess that's why Shane thought you guys were dating. But you both don't know any other way to be, it's been like this forever. Thinking about it, will becoming actual girlfriends really change anything between you two, what if things get weird. You try to shake those thought off and focus on the here and now.

By the time you get back to the house the decorations are already set up. It was pretty simple, some streamers here, nice tablecloths there, nice glasses, extra chairs, rearranged furniture. You and Amy gently place the confectionary on the table at the front f the living room. Lauren didn't even have the decency to thank you guys, honestly what's her problem, she just goes off and does whatever it is she does on her free time. You and Amy make your way to her room, when you get there you fall back on the bed and stare up at her ceiling. Leaning on one arm you sit up and look at Amy.

Just looking at her can put a smile on your face. And it's weird how you've been look at her for practically your whole life but this is like the first time you're actually seeing her. Unconsciously you begin to lean down slowly bringing your faces closer. When Amy turns look at you, you freeze. Contemplating your options you chicken out and peck her on the cheek and then jump off the bed and ask her if she wants to watch a movie. When you glance back at her, her lips are turned downward and her hand is ghosting over her cheek. You get the feeling you should have went for it but you're still too scared.

When you climb back into bed Amy gives you a calculating look before asking if you were alright. She noticed he extra attention you've been giving her and wants to make sure you're still not trying to make up for that kiss, because it was all but forgotten. You wave her off and give a slight laugh assuring her that you're doing this because you want to, and because you feel guilty.

Okay so maybe a little guilt was involved, but she didn't need to know that.

After squashing her suspicions you both spend the rest of the night watching twilight and arguing over whose better, vampires or werewolves, you both agree to disagree even though you still think a vampire could take a wolf any day. When you both finally settle down, clad in PJ's (somehow you were able to convince Ms. Raudenfeld into letting you stay), T.V and lights off, cover wrapped around both of you silence envelopes you. With the glow in the dark stars as your only source of light you reach your hand out and find Amy's face, you brush her hair back and gently caress her cheek, you tell her you're glad you decided to spend the weekend and she agree with you, you both fall into silence again, your hand never stopping its ministrations. You can tell Amy is on the edge of sleep, but before she closes her eyes you lean over and press your lips to her forehead letting it linger for a while. You whisper goodnight and then turn over with slightly flushed cheeks. You swear to yourself that you'll work up the courage to kiss Amy while you guys are alone, one of these days at least.

* * *

This weekend has been going great, and you feel that gap between you and Amy lessens considerably. But even though things are great in Amy and Karma land things have been strained in the Raudenfeld house, or should you say Raudenfeld-Cooper. You know that Amy was jealous that Lauren was getting all buddy-buddy with her mom; you saw the way she would shoot daggers at Lauren, the way she kept trying to get her moms attention by offering to help with the party, saw the dejection in her eyes whenever her mom would praise Lauren for her good work. You tried to soothe her worries but she just became less and less responsive to your attempts.

Ms. Raudenfeld probably didn't mean it, but she was making Amy feel invisible again. Before it didn't matter that much because Amy had her dad and he always made her feel loved. But when Amy's dad left her moms inattention and judgmental behavior became center stage in Amy's life. And yeah Amy might complain about her mom, but she loves her, and Amy wants her mom to love her for who she is and not for whom she wants her to be. So seeing Lauren not only getting attention but praise from Ms. Raudenfeld has really gotten Amy in a foul mood.

Everything boils over on Sunday during the shower. You know she's worried she'll lose her mom and be completely alone which is why when she starts angrily ranting in front of everyone you're not really surmised, but when she start throwing 'cake' at Lauren you're caught off guard. You can only star as Lauren stomps her foot and begins throwing 'cake' back and angrily telling Amy off. You and Ms. Raudenfeld quickly work to diffuse the situation and are able to break them up before they actually started to hit each other.

Amy goes off with her mom and Lauren so you go and wait for her in the bedroom. When she finally enters you can see the regret written on her face and you just pat the space next to you. When she sits down the dam was broken and every fear and insecurity that was building up inside her finally came out. You just sit and listen, letting her get it all off her chest, when she finally takes a breath you get up to get her some tissues for the couple of tears that escaped.

Wanting to see her smile again you begin to tell her your crazy plan of how you'll both be together forever and live next to each other when you grow up and how you'll be her maid of honor and end up throwing cake at her husband because he'll start getting most of her attention. You expected a laugh, even a head-shake with a smile, but what you didn't expect was her saying that you two should get married, it makes this warmth grow in your chest and you couldn't stop your huge smile even if you tried. You pull Amy in and hold her close just letting her presence surround you, and tell her that sounds like a great idea. You both grow quiet for a minute and you break it by whispering that no matter what you'll always be her family. And then you're both looking at each other and Amy's eyes are shining and god you want to kiss her right now so you start leaning in and your heart is pounding and you're getting so close, you can't believe you're doing this but it's happening, and you're so very close and you can feel Amy's warm breath hitting your lips, and all you have to do is lean in a little more and then…

You feel you confidence crumble so you sigh and lean your forehead against Amy's and you're both quiet again. You risk a look in her eyes and you see confusion, you know she want to ask but you just shake your head and tell her it's getting late and you should go.

You walk with your head held high but on the inside you're berating yourself. You feel like such a coward, and you know nothing will change unless you make a move, but it's hard to move into uncharted territory like that. With all these things buzzing in your mind the last thing you need to think about is Liam Booker, but there he was leaning against his car, outside your house. He seems surprised to see you but explains he had texted you and you tell him you were spending the weekend with Amy and he nods. He begins to apologize for the other day and tells you that he doesn't like sneaking around and maybe it's better if you guys just end things.

Wow, you weren't expecting that, you were expecting everything except that. Liam is still prattling on about integrity and blah, blah, blah but you're not even paying attention, you're too busy giggling to yourself and it keeps bubbling up until it turns into full blown laughter. Pulling yourself together you try to wave off the pout on Liams' face, you tell him you've been trying to find a way to break things off for a while and you never expected him to be the one to end things. You both laugh and it feels as if a weight has been lifted off you.

When you both stop laugh you're suddenly struck with an idea , and Liam can totally help you, you grab his hand and tell him that you need his help, he looks dubious, but you tell him that he's going t help you with Amy. He wiggles his eyebrows and you tell him to keep it in his pants.

Operation: Be the Best 'Girlfriend' ever is back on track

* * *

**MC: **In a way I should have expected this to happen, I mean I do have a habit of making broships out of couples that I don't like. To be honest there was supposed to be some kisses in this chapter and relationship development, and believe me I tried, but Karma just didn't want that to happen. I have no control over her, she takes this story where she wants to, and I just write it out. And I think after this chapter is when it starts to really get AU so no more drawing inspirations from the episodes for me. Well another chapter down, and who knows how many to go. Also I've been thinking about a one-shot about Amy and Ms. Raudenfeld, and also one about Amy and her dad which brings up the question, what do you guys think happened to Amy's dad? Leave your opinions in your reviews and I'll take it into consideration, so you guys should look forward to those 2 one-shots, so until next time.

MC over and out


End file.
